1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable supports.
2. Brief Review of the Prior Art
One form of adjustable support comprises an elongate supporting member and a base including a pair of legs. The supporting member can be moved relative to the base and in one known arrangement, the supporting member includes holes which come into register with holes in the base so that a pin can be inserted through the registering holes to fix the position of the supporting member relative to the base.
It is a problem with such arrangements that there are only a limited number of relative positions of the supporting member and the base. In addition, fixing the supporting member in position relative to the base involves careful adjustment to bring the holes into register and the manipulation of the pin which can be difficult and time-consuming.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an adjustable support comprising an elongate supporting member and a base comprising a pair of legs, the legs being pivoted for relative movement between a separated supporting position and a closer inoperative position, the legs in the supporting position holding the member relative to the base, relative movement of the legs to the inoperative position releasing the member for adjusting movement relative to the base.
In this way, the supporting member can be moved to a wide variety of positions relative to the base quickly and easily.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a trestle comprising a beam and a pair of spaced supporting members depending from the beam, each supporting member being held by a respective base including an associated pair of legs, the legs of each pair being pivoted for relative movement between a separated supporting position and a closer inoperative position, the legs of each pair when in the supporting position holding the associated member relative to the base, relative movement of the legs of each pair to the inoperative position releasing the associated member for adjusting movement relative to the associated base.
The following is a more detailed description of an embodiment of the invention, by way of example, reference being made to the accompanying drawings in which.